Yes!
by MBHHCP-PR-19
Summary: Read  it and you'll see what I mean :


7

Yes!

Charlie's POV

"Hey! Billy?" Billy turned to look at me, "Do you know of any really special places around here that has easy access and is the uh, romantic type?" He looked at me as if I had big letters printed on my forehead saying 'DUMBASS!'

"Can't you remember when we were little and we used to jump off the waterfall?" I just looked at him as he wheeled himself into the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with a couple of photographs and handed them to me.

I sifted through them and childhood memories came flooding back.

"_Hey! Charlie? Check this out!" A young Billy shouted from the top of the waterfall. He ran, jumped, done a few tumbles and pencil dived into the water. We'd learned not to dive in head first as the last guy who done it, nearly died._

_I stripped myself down to my boxers and sprinted to the top. _

"_Let's see if you can top this one, fool!" I ran and jumped, making it look as if I was about to dive in head first but a couple of seconds before I hit the water, I tucked my body up and bombed it! _

_After a few more jumps and double stunts, we made ourselves a camp fire, got our pots out and cooked some soup. We set our tent up, got our sleeping bags ready then stayed up for a while sharing ghost stories. _

Those were the good old days.

"Do ya think it still looks like this? I want to get everyone together for a bonfire type thing. Do you think it'd work?" I looked at him and felt myself blushing.

"Yeah, I think I could get the guys to round everyone up." You know, Billy let me in on his tribe's secret. That was after Harry died and Sue stepped up to the plate. Right after Harry died, Leah and Seth, Sue's kids, shifted.

Yep! They turn into massive wolves. Nothing unusual there, eh?

"Just make it look like the usual bonfire, please? And have it all set up for tomorrow night." I pleaded. He nodded and I walked towards the door, "I gotta get back. I have to ask Bella something."

"Ok Charlie, I'll call you as soon as everything's set up." I started feeling nervous. I walked out the door, closing it quietly behind me. I made myself get into the cruiser and drive home. Finding Jacob on my doorstep, I started to worry.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" I shouted over. The colour drained from his face and I knew something was wrong. He started fidgeting around as I walked up to the door.

"Charlie," he whispered, "I'd like to ask you something but I don't want you to shoot me!" I motioned with my hand for him to go on.

"Well, erm, you see, ah, um, well, er …"

"Just spit it out Jake!"

"I'd like to ask your permission for Bella's hand in marriage!" He blurted out.

I chuckled, "S'about time son. I've been waiting twenty years for you to ask me that!"

You guessed right again! Young Jacob Black, future chief of the Quileute Tribe had imprinted on my daughter.

"I plan on asking her tomorrow night." I looked at him, surprised.

"Ya know, Jake. I'm planning a bonfire tomorrow night. Your dad's helping me set it up. You know the old waterfalls we used to take you and Bella to?" He nodded, "We're gonna set it up there if you want to round everyone up and get it set."

"Ok, cool! I'll get the guys to help me and I'll ask Emily if she'll make some food." He smiled, "Anything special you want done?" I just chuckled and walked into the house.

Bella had made lasagne for dinner then it was time for some TV before bed. I slept a dreamless sleep and woke up feeling antsy. I got dressed and checked on Bella to see that she wasn't in her bed then I got a whiff of bacon. After breakfast she told me that Jake had told her about the bonfire. She was going to make some stuff to take over.

I called Billy to make sure the bonfire was still on for tonight and he told me everything was set up. We were just waiting on Bella and Emily making some food and then we could go and have a party, of sorts.

When everything was ready, Bella packed it all up and we set off for La Push. The drive was comfortably quiet.

We got to Billy's in record time because I didn't have the patience for slow. We saw a few of the guys laughing and joking around, waiting our arrival.

"Hey Bella, Charlie," Jake smiled as we got out of the cruiser.

"Jake! Good to see you again, son." I was really starting to get nervous. Jake picked Bella up and spun her in a circle.

"Jake! Put me down, I gotta get everything out of the trunk. A little help would be appreciated." Bella giggled.

At the mention of help with food, the guys all surrounded us and started hauling containers out of the trunk.

A couple of hours later, the bonfire was a-blazin' and everyone was pretty much content. Billy had just finished telling the legends of the tribe and welcoming the newer imprints, and then it was to the food table. Ya know ya gotta get there fast; those boys could eat out a whole supermarket if they tried. A few of the guys commented on Bella's cooking.

I pulled two of the wolves aside and spoke to them, asking them a question to which I got really happy replies. We went back to sit with everyone else and enjoy our food. After we had eaten, Jake stood in front of Bella and got down on one knee. I nearly started crying when I saw the look of pure adoration and love on Bella's face.

"Bella, you are the love of my life, the reason for my existence and the woman I'd love to spend the rest of my life with. Would you do me the honours of being my wife?" Bella kept quiet for a few minutes as everyone was looking on in anticipation. Jake started worrying, lines creasing his forehead.

"Jake…" Bella now had tears rolling down her face, "I don't know what to say!"

"Say yes, Bella. We'll live a long and happy life together, I promise!" Jake was trying to hold back tears, his bottom lip quivering at the thought of my daughter rejecting him.

"YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!" Bella tackled him to the ground and planted kisses all over his face.

"Uh, erm, uh, um, eh, that reminds me." I pulled the tiny circle out of my pocket and walked over to the woman I'd been seeing the last couple of months.

"Sue Clearwater. I don't have the courage or words that Jake has but…" I got down on my right knee, "Be my wife?" The world stopped turning at that moment. I was holding my breath.

"DAD! BREATHE!" I heard Bella shout.

Sue had covered her mouth and was staring into my eyes, "Yes Charlie! But, breathe for crying out loud, you're turning purple!" I heard some of the guys laughing and took a gulp of air. I placed the ring on her finger and stood to kiss my fiancée.

Everyone erupted into cheers and applause when Billy handed myself and Sue a shot glass.

"To a long and happy life to both Charlie and Sue, and Jake and Bella!" We all raised our glasses and gulped down the liquid to which Sue, Bella and the other girls nearly choked on.

Ya know, I've never been really happy but that changed with Sue. Things couldn't get any better.


End file.
